


Baby, Please Don't Go, If I Wake Up Tomorrow Will You Still Be Here?

by zaynfreakingmalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, and louis is a school girl with a crush, harry is a baker, kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynfreakingmalik/pseuds/zaynfreakingmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt on the kink meme: Girl!Louis (underage if the author wants; maybe like 14??) walks by the bakery everyday, where Harry (however old) works. Harry, although he won't admit it, is attracted to the girl. They all ways greet each other, seeing as she usually stops in to get something for her mum. One afternoon, Girl!Lou comes in and complains to Harry how she never learns anything valuable at school and he tells her he has a lesson for her. Sex ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Please Don't Go, If I Wake Up Tomorrow Will You Still Be Here?

 

All of Lou's friends always talked about how  _fit_  the baker boy on the end of Eighth Avenue was. And Lou couldn't help but agree.  
But Lou was just Lou. Lou Tomlinson, with the flat, flickery, caramel coloured her that sat dully halfway down her back. Nothing like her best friend Zayn's hair, which was black and smooth and flowed effortlessly and beautifully by her hips. Her flat breasts were nothing compared to Lee's full, round, already developed one's. And she didn't have a killer sense of humour like Ni did.  
Lou didn't stand a chance.  
But that didn't stop her from walking by Stylin's Bakery every afternoon after school had finished. She was usually with Zayn, or Ni and such on her walk home, but they had all decided to go to a party and get atrociously drunk.  
Something Lou couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in disgust at.  
They were  _14_ , why did they need to be drinking? Lee had of course stayed home to study. Lou decided to stop by the bakery to pick up a treat for herself. She didn't eat that much from the bakery, she never had too much money to spare and she was careful to watch her figure.  
Thus why she was letting herself go just this once. She wanted to inspect the curly haired, green eyed, dimpled smile boy closer up. She had been working onher body for ages, and yes, she may or may not have spent half an hour after school, in the school bathroom, tugging on her wonder bra and pulling her stripey shirt down to reveal her very non discript cleavage.  
She had tugged off her usual too tight skinny jeans to reveal an even tighter, yet shorter cut pair of shorts.  
The baker boy was a legend. Somebody everybody wanted.  
And Lou was determined to get him. Harry had noticed the way the girls from Holmes Chapel High always seemed to drift into the Bakery, especially when he was working. He noticed how they leaned in closer to him. How they fluttered their eyelashes. And he was flattered beyond anything. Really he was. But he was 19. Not a predator. That's why he almost dropped all the change on the ground when a girl pushed the door open to the Bakery wearing something that Harry was positive her parents would not be okay with her wearing out. She glanced up at Harry slowly and Harry felt his chest tighten slightly at the wide blue eyes searching him. He wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his marked white apron he had tied around his middle and tore his eyes back to his customer- another teenage girl who was looking almost annoyed now that Harry wasn't paying attention to her.  
The blue eyed girl slowly sashayed up to Harry, biting down on her bottom, bright pink lip softly, sweeping her caramel coloured fringe out of her eyes and looking up at Harry with those startling blue eyes of hers.  
Harry was so shocked, so mesemerized, it took him a second to realise the girl's lips were moving. Talking. To him. To Harry.  
"- So, i'm bored and need something to tire me out, adrenaline is still pumping all throughout me. What do you suggest?" The girl finished. Harry merely blinked, his mouth dry as if it was made of sand paper. Was it just his imagination or was this girl looking slightly cheeky?  
"...You wanna tire yourself out?" Harry finally just asked, his eyes still wide, drawing down to her tanned cleavage and swallowing. Hard.  
The girl just blinked innocently.  
"Yep." She breathed, leaning slightly closer to Harry across the counter. Her eyes drifted to his name tag.  
"Harry." She tested. "It rolls off the tongue nicely." She whispered seductively. Harry could feel his work, black pants tigtening slightly at that. How ridiculous was he being?  
He simply cleared his throat.  
"Well we sell food here, not so much stuff to knock you out. Might wanna try a pharamicst instead?" Harry mumbled out. He finally drew his eyes away from the girl, not wanting to look at her for the next thing he had to say.  
"Are your parents alright with you being dressed like that?" He blurted out, trying subtley to shuffle certain  _things_  around more comfortably in his pants. He missed the slight flash of hurt in the blue eyes.  
"No" She replied shortly. "But it's not them i'm trying to impress." she added. Harry was caught off guard by that. How was this girl so confident? So cheeky? Jesus Christ, how old was she even?  
"Oh." Harry said dumbly, blinking slowly. "Well, our cheesecake of the day was just baked, it tastes delicious." Harry said in his routine voice, trying to resume back to work mode.  
"How come you didn't ask me what my name was?" The girl asked, not sounding whiny or annoying like girls usually did. But just.. Curious.  
Harry looked up at her again cautiously.  
"What's your name?" He asked, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips.  
"Lou." She replied, and god how did she make that sound so sexy as well?  
"How old are you?" Harry asked, feeling a bit intrusive. For once Lou seemed to be caught off guard and she blinked in surprise..  
"17." She replied finally. Harry looked her up and down. She was.. Short. But so beautiful. Harry shuffled uneasily on the spot.  
"Well i'm 19. And.. You don't have to dress like that. Whoever you're trying to impress isn't worth it. I'd notice you in a potato bag." Harry said softly but honestly, because why hadn't he seen this girl before? Lou stared for a second then a small smile flickered at the corners of her lips.  
"Cheesecake it is then. I could do with something delicious"

**

Lou always squealed and jumped on the spot in delight when Harry admitted he'd notice her even in a potato bag. Which she was pretty sure wasn't correct but she didn't really care. She almost had jumped up and down hysterically on the spot but then had remembered she had to act respectfully her new age- 17. How did 17 year old's act? Lou often got mistaken for older, but even 17 was a bit of a stretch. She had half been expecting for alarms to go off as she had announced her age. For the police to break down the door and accuse her of pathetic seduction techniques and lying.  
When neither things happened, Lou was more then content and she basically bounced home with joy.  
**  
Two days after that, Lou finally gave in to Ni's incessant pleading as to why she was in a good mood and revealed to her about Harry. The hot, sexy, sweet baker boy. Ni's eyes went wide, impressed and she clung to Lou's arm begging to hear more.  
No offence to Ni. But she often got mistaken for younger then her age. And if Lou was meant to be 17, she couldn't be around Ni. Ni was carefree, and merely laughed it off when Lou had uneasily explained the dilemna, instead waving her hand around and saying whatever would help Lou lose her V's finally and join the rest of the circle finally.  
Lou had had boyfriends before, yes. But that's what they were: boys. Immature. Smelly. Dumb. Irrational. Lou couldn't believe she had even let one of them touch her non existant boobs once (over the bra of course though).  
In fact, if Lou was completely honest, she was almost slightly a prude. It wasn't her fault. She just didn't know  _how_  everything worked. Tab A goes into slot B. But then what? How do you even get that far? Do you play music or something? She just didn't understand. When she voiced her opinions, Zayn (who had been the first to lose her V's) had laughed and rolled her eyes, telling Lou she's know when she'd know.  
So that proved to be useless.  
**  
Another two days after that and Lou's mother said she was heading to the bakery to get the bread Lou's younger sister, Lottie loved. Lou had nearly given herself a concussion as she had raced to the door and insisted that she's get the bread.  
Anything to be closer to Harry.  
And when she arrived at the bakery (dressed in skinny jeans and a shirt ith suspenders this time), she didn't know if she was imagining it, but Harry's grin widened, he even winked at her slyly as he worked.  
The next time Lou's mother said that the bakery had given her the wrong cake and she had to return it because Fizz's birthday party was in  _one hour_  and what the hell would she do?  
Again, Lou bounced to the rescue. When Harry saw her his famous dimples appeared, he greeted her warmly, and even slipped a slice of the cheesecake he had made that afternoon into the box as well, 'just for you' he had told her, hiding behind his curls slightly.  
On and on it went, Lou making countless trips to the Bakery, Harry smiling at her, winking at her, giving her free food. But never once  _actually asking her out or kissing her_. Which frustrated Lou to no end. What the hell was she supposed to do? What the hell does anybody do? She had grumbled out the dilemna at lunch and Lee had simply smiled all warmly, in a Lee fashion and had told Lou to just be herself. Ni had snorted at Lee and told Lou to act more confident then she was- which Lou was pretty sure she was already doing? Zayn gave both of them a look then turned to Lou and told her to complain about how terrible sex ed classes were to Harry, he had finished school by now hadn't he? Wouldn't he understand?  
And that's when Lou's mind began to shift into gear, and an idea developed.

**

It wasn't that Harry didn't want to just throw Lou against the counter of the bakery and ravage her senseless everytime she entered the small bakery. It was that he couldn't. And shouldn't. She was 17. Harry was 19. And not to be picky, but Harry didn't date younger girls. In fact more often then not he dated older women. Which was why this was so frustrating and confusing. The bell jingled, signalling another customer entering the bakery. The bakery was usually slow, quiet, it wasn't in the middle of the city or anything. The bakery was barely even getting by. But Harry loved the place, the smell of fresh baking bread. Decorating cakes with piping bags. It felt like home to Harry.  
Harry didn't even have to look up when the door slid shut softly, he knew it was Lou. Well he hoped to all the Gods he even knew of that it was the beautiful blue eyed girl. When he looked up he felt his heart pound embarrasingly faster because god she was so  _fit_. He hoped she couldn't hear it. She didn't appear to. Just smiling in that slightly shy way she usually did, as if unsure of how Harry would react.  
Harry felt his face break into a grin, his eyes widening and lighting up and Lou relaxed, slinking closer to him.  
"Hi." She greeted smiling at him.  
"Hi." Harry replied, almost breathlessly. She giggled. Actually giggled. Oh god he was in shit.  
"Good day?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.  
"Better now." Harry replied, feeling a small blush on his cheeks. Lou's lips just stretched further, into a larger smile and Harry just wanted to kiss every bit of those lips, every curve and corner.  
"How was your day?" Harry asked, trying to go for casual as he grabbed a small dish towel from a drawer at his hip and hopped over the counter effortlessly, feeling a bit smug at the way Lou's eyes widened, clearly impressed.  
"It was okay." Lou replied, still watching as he stepped, now over the counter and closer to her, sweeping his dish towel across the already clean counter surface.  
"Just okay?" Harry frowned. Lou deserved to feel more then okay. Perfext. Gorgeous. Because that's exactly what she was.  
"I just don't understand how sex educational classes can be so... Well un educational." Lou replied, her back leaning against the counter now as she watched Harry work. Harry nearly choked onhis spit.  
"What?" he asked, turning around to face her. She pushed her head back, laughing, a few tendrils of her silky caramel hair fluttering on the counter top.  
"Come on. You must have noticed. I mean putting a condom on a banana? I'm sure that's nothing like doing the real thing." she seemed to blush at what her words indicated and Harry gaped at her.  
"You're a- i mean- you - never?" harry stumbled over his words and Lou glanced away for a second.  
"Never." she replied quietly. "I've never liked someone enough to. Well.. Except for this one guy." She added, and she turned, facing Harry again, pressed slightly closer to him in the small proximity of the bakery. Harry's eyes were drawn to her beautifully plump and pink lips.  
"One guy?" He asked, his voice sounding strained even to his own ears. Lou eyed him slowly, her eyes drifting down the length of him then back up again, nodding at the same time.  
"He's the sexiest guy i've ever seen. Beautiful eyes. Gorgeous hair. I'd let him do that, and so much more to me. I don't think he notices me though" She admitted, her voice a hot whisper, her war breath tickling his cheeks.  
"He's an idiot. Want me to hit him?" Harry said automatically, his brain barely thinking. Lou laughed softly, her face leaning in closer to his once more, her eyes almost crossed as she kept Harry's own eyes in her vision.  
"Hard for you to punch yourself." She whispered and then her hot lips were on his and she was panting desperately already, her mouth falling open, begging silently for Harry's tongue which swept across her bottom lip then slowly, and erotically danced with her tongue, both of them letting out a small sigh of relief. Lou felt Harry's tongue battling with hers, easily winning dominance and he was pushing her back against the counter and Lou just wanted more, more, more. She pressed her small frame to Harry's and almost gasped embarrassingly when she felt something hard poking her just near the belly button. Instead she found it so arousing she could feel her head spinning. She just nodded frantically against Harry's lips, wanting him to touch her somewhere.  _Anywhere_. And Harry understood perfectly, his hands reaching down to her round bum and squeezing each cheek, letting out a small moan of approval. Lou didn't really know what to do but she didn't want to break away. In the end Harry did, both of them panting, hot breath against each other's faces, trying to gain oxygen.  
"I can help you. I can help you. I'm better then a sex ed class. I promise . Let me show you. Oh god, Lou." Harry panted, almost begging, he had barely finished his sentence before Lou was whispering yes yes  _yes_  into his mouth, kissing him again and again and feeling his hands slip down from her bum and to her thighs and pulling her up. She took the sign and jumped slightly, wrapping her legs securely against his small, well defined waist. They both gasped at the contact and Lou decided to swing her hips slightly, moving against Harry's erection and now he was nodding frantically for more and more and so much more, his lips sucking and biting at her neck as his hands moved to her front and up her stripey jumper, his large hands stretching and spanning the entire length of her stomach just like that. His hands were soft and smooth and Lou was pushing into them, almost whimpering as his hands came up to fondle her breasts. She almost pulled away, embarrassed by how small they were but Harry just clung to her tighter.  
"Don't. You're perfect." He whispered, kissing over a bruise he had just sucked onto her neck, he pulled away briefly, pulling her stripey shirt she had endless amounts of over her head and throwing it carelessly behind him, she was still pressed against the counter, which was helping to keep her up against Harry and he used this to his advantage, slowly gyrating against her hips and crotch and making her squirm for so much more.  
"I'll make this good. I'll make this everything for you." Harry whispered promises into her skin, kissing down her small tanned stomach and his hands reaching behind her back to effortlessly undo her red bra which fell to the floor and she was shivering and Harry was covering her body with his own and tugging his own shirt off, his curls sticking up slightly. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, immediately spreading warmth and wetness to her underwear. All these sensations and feelings Lou never wanted to stop she had nevr been more turned on in her life and she wanted it to never end.  
Harry's chest looked like it was sculpted, his strong defined V leading down to his jeans and a small stretch of boxers revealed from where the jeans hung loosely off his hips. Dents and ridges in his abdomen making Lou want to lick at them and kiss each one. Every single ab and not just stop there, keep going.  
"No. This is about you, okay babe?" Harry whispered against her hair, slow thrusts against her own covered bottom half, leaving both of them breathless. Had she voiced what she was thinking? Could he read her that well? This was insane.  
Lou could feel vibrations in her jeans pocket and she shouldn't have moaned, but she was so aroused and she wanted more and she did. Moaning and whimpering and becoming a mess under Harry who just soothed her and pushed back some of her hair and kissing her eyebrows and eyelids and forehead and then his hand crept lower and lower and she could hear the button of her jeans popping open and she closed her eyes and then Harry's fingers were ghosting over her, making her tingle and he was moaning about how she was so wet and Lou didn't care she wanted him so badly. Lou didn't even care or was aware that her jeans pocket was buzzing once more, indicating a missed call and text now. Harry was barely bothered either, shucking her jeans down and she kicked them across the floor along with her worn toms and Harry laughed softly, his fingers through her hair now, his body sliding down her stomach and his lips and breath ghosting over her and nipping tugging at her underwear and Lou arched her back off the counter, nearly shrieking with joy. Harry was smirking against her, gripping the small of her underwear between her legs and ripping them down without a care. He straightening up, fumbling in his pocket before extracting a silver square and looking at her, both of them panting. Then, a bit late on his behalf, Harry glanced around.  
"Shit. Someone might walk in." He panted. Lou shook her head, not sure if she could speak.  
"I. I flipped the sign to closed when i entered." She breathed out. She glanced over her shoulder to the back and storage and freezer were and now Harry shook his head.  
"Only me working today." He whispered and Lou was nodding and his lips were crashing back onto hers, sucking her tongue between his lips and his hand quickly working at his jeans and pulling them down now as well with short breaths.  
"You sure?" He asked between kisses, Lou nodded quickly. "It'll hurt." He said once more between more frantic kisses, Lou didn't respond to that because she honestly didn't care at all.  
She could feel sticky wetness on her belly now where Harry's bare erection poked at, leaking and looking almost angry but proud, standing tall from it's confines. Lou pulled away, pressing her forehead against Harry's and nodding and Harry was swallowing before rolling the condom off (his cock looked a lot different from a banana) with slightly shaking hands and then his hands were on the insides of her thighs and pulling them apart and he was biting his lip, trying to figure out an angle that could work the best before sitting her on the counter and hitching her legs up onto his hips. Slowly, almost painstakingly so, he moved closer and closer and Lou squeezed her eyes shut and then the head of him was in her. And then there was a sharp pain and Lou clenched her eyes shut tighter but Harry shook his head, kissed her eyelids and told her to relax, which she attempted to do and then Harry pushed all the way in with finality and that was that. Her virginity was gone and Harry Styles, the baker boy was inside Lou Tomlinson.  
He waited with bated breath and Lou finally intertwined her ankles together behind Harry's back and pushed him closer and closer and they were both gasping and Lou was a bit vocal crying out louder and louder as Harry slowly began to thrust in and out of her, working up a pace.  
"More, more. Please. Oh, more. Faster. More." She begged almost sobbing and Harry nodded against her forehead and pulled all the way out before slamming all the way in and Lou's fingernails were squeezing and scraping at his biceps and she was crying out in ecstasy and Harry wanted to see her look like that forever so he pulled out and rammed into her, harder and harder and her walls clenched around him as she came and came and slumped against his shoulder as he slowed his pace, still working to hit his own climax but then Lou bit down on his shoulder and he couldn't take it and he came, filling up the condom and breathing out long and hard from the exertion.  
The pair both slumped against the counter before Harry began to soften and he pulled out, hastily tying the condom full of his spunk and reaching across the counter to lob it into the bin. Lou was still trying to gather her breath and Harry smiled at her softly.  
"Okay?" He asked. Lou nodded quickly.  
"We're doing that again. Then again. And again and again." She instructed and Harry chuckled hoping he wouldn't die from too much sex, but he didn't think that was possible.  
Harry reached down, picking up Lou's stray shirt and jeans, along with her iphone that had skidded across the floor, out of her jeans pocket. Harry didn't even mean to glance at the screen. Not really anyways. But he saw the words 'baker's boy' and he felt himself pause as the text from Zayn embedded into his mind.

_From Zaynie:_  
Hurry up nd lose the v's already to the baker's boy so you cn join the rest of us 14 yr old non virgins aha :) x   
  
It took Harry a minute to think. To process what he had just read. He was just silent and Lou straightened up and could see her phone and she was grabbing it and seeing the text and she froze.  
Harry's mind was still slowly piecing everything together.  
14 year old. What..  
"Harry-" Lou whispered.  
"Is that text meant to be a joke?" Harry demanded, his mouth dry, but not for a good reason this time.  
"Harry.." Lou sounded like she was pleading but Harry couldn't look at her or acknowledge her, not with his brain like this.  
"What is that? Lou, what is that 14 year old shit?" Harry's voice was raising slightly in panic now and he finally looked up. "Lou. What year where you born in?"  
and when she didn't answer immediately Harry knew. He knew it was all a lie. He knew that she wasn't what she said. Holy shit. 14. Harry could be done for rape. He could go to fucking prison. Harry could feel himself shaking at the thought.  
"How old are you?" Harry asked, his voice trembling and Lou was sobbing quietly.  
"How. Old. Are. You?" Harry demanded. And Lou was just shaking her head and Harry wanted to shake her until she told him the truth.  
"Lou fucking hell, i could go to fucking prison, so how fucking old are you?!" Harry shouted, surprising both himself and Lou.  
"I'm 14 okay! ... I'm 14." she cried out. She was shaking as well now, hugging herself, her arms dangling limply by her side and Harry didn't know what to do but he couldn't look at her because then he might forgive her, for being so stupid. For being so selfish. For hurting Harry like this.  
"We can- just if you listen- please- i'm sorry- it was- so stupid" Lou was crying now and Harry felt himself tense up and he couldn't even bring himself to care that she was upset.  
"You should go." Harry finally just said. His voice rung clear and cold around the otherwise empty bakery. "Because i don't want you here."   
Lou looked up at him, tears still prickling down her face and she squeezed her eyes closed but nodded, slipping her shirt over her head and not even caring how terrible she looked right now.  
Harry didn't even let himself hear the little bell jingle as the door closed shut behind Lou. Leaving him alone in the bakery once more.  
**


End file.
